The present invention relates to martial arts training devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for training a martial artist to punch or kick.
Several inventions for practicing martial arts have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,764 disclose a device for training a martial artist to kick. The device includes a cylindrical body attached to an elongated pole supported by a T-shaped base member. However, the present invention has specific novel features that are not disclosed in the prior art.